


Just a Favor

by Palistus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut, Written a long time ago, hope it's up to par, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palistus/pseuds/Palistus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia asks Annabeth for a favor, and Annabeth wants one in return. Annabeth/Thalia, femslash, lemon, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any characters, or even this plot. Don't sue me please. I will not like that. Heavy smut contained, between two girls, don't like don't read. Don't sue me for that either!

A/N for AO3: Reposting this from my account on FF.net. This story is a few years old, but I figure I should start uploading my stories here too.

"Oh really?" Annabeth said, giving Thalia a cat-like smirk. "Well, I'll think about it." She turned away, prancing over to the window, her hips swinging seductively, her revealing mini-skirt showing off her long, smooth legs. "What would I be getting out of this, hmm?" She asked, leaning over the windowsill, making sure to give Thalia a nice view.

Thalia gulped. "Well... um... I don't know.. I was hoping you'd just do it for me?" She stuttered, her face red, yet her eyes were locked on what was contained in Annabeth's skirt, and she could literally see everything. Annabeth had no panties on.

"I suppose that is a good reason. I do like doing things for you after all," Annabeth said with a wink, her light gray eyes sparkling, and a mischievous tint was in them.

"Oh.. yea... thank you Annabeth," Thalia coughed, her nether parts growing damp at the surely innocent words. They had to be innocent, right?

"You're very welcome, Thalia," She turned away from the window, swaying back over to the bed Thalia was propped on, her gray eyes shining, and also a bit tinted with a certain emotion: lust.

"I'm glad, it really needs to happen. Should I go now..?"

"No, I think you should stay." Annabeth plopped down on the bed right next to her, wrapping a lone arm around her shoulders.

"Oh? For what?" Thalia asked nervously, sweat glistening on her forehead.

"Well, I figure with me doing you a favor and all.. You wouldn't be opposed to doing a favor for me?" Annabeth gave a mysterious smile.

"Sure, what do you want me for?" Thalia asked.

"Well... This." Annabeth grinned, throwing her bare leg over Thalia's waist, nestling between her legs, effectively straddling her. Thalia's eyes bulged, and her face turned redder than she thought possible. Annabeth leaned down, capturing Thalia's lips in her own, hungrily devouring them. Before long, Thalia's dark purple lips responded. Her eyes closed, her arms slowly looping around Annabeth's back, holding her close. Thalia had wanted this for quite a while, it was very pleasurable to have this finally happen.

"How about we start the fun?" Annabeth smirked, her hand snaking it's way lower, past the hem of Thalia's jeans, under the lining of her lacy red underwear.

"Oh... Oh!" Thalia moaned as Annabeth came in contact with her special spot, stroking it smoothly with her fingers.

"Your clothes are in the way... We'll have to change this," She grinned, easily sliding off Thalia's pants, and nearly ripping the shirt off of her arms and head.

"Annabeth.." Thalia purred in an unusually feminine tone. Now clad in only red panties and a deliciously dark black bra, her make-up wasn't yet applied, giving her pale body a natural look, to Annabeth, a perfectly beautiful look.

"Yes, my dear?" Annabeth asked sweetly as her stroking increased, she started laying small kisses up and down Thalia's neck, sucking softly on parts, leaving faint red marks trailing down.

"Keep doing that.." Thalia squeaked breathily, subconsciously grinding her hips upwards, onto Annabeth's bare leg.

"Your wish," Annabeth sunk lower, gracefully removing the raven-haired girl's bra, exposing her amazingly wonderful 32 Cs. "Is my command." She finished as she took a nipple in her mouth, softly sucking and nibbling at it, while groping and kneading the other one in her hand.

"Ohh... Annabeth!" Thalia moaned, her voice louder than before.

"Mmm.." lick "You like this..?" suckle "Because so do I..." kiss "Your nipples taste so sweet, so delicious.. But I think I want more now?" Her eyes shining with lust.

"Annabeth- gods! You can have anything!" Thalia groaned, her eyes closed, her hips roughly pushing into the Daughter of Athena's leg.

"Thanks, but I already intend to take everything, love" Annabeth said with a wink, before removing her leg. Thalia whimpered in disappointment, her light blue eyes staring straight into Annabeth's, projecting her need. She didn't have to wait long.

Annabeth lowered herself down the bed, leveling her face with Thalia's glistening, completely shaved pussy. "So, Thalia, what do you want me to do now?" Annabeth smirked, placing light kisses along her entrance, but not giving her anything more.

"Please... Do it..." Thalia gasped as she tried thrusting her hips into Annabeth's face.

"Do what?" She easily avoided the desperate, thrashing hips.

"Use your tongue on me.." Thalia groaned. "Do it hard.." Her hips thrust up again.

"Sounds excellent." Was all Annabeth said before she wrapped her arms around Thalia's waist, gripping her cute butt, and diving into the wet folds below her, pushing Thalia into her face from below.

"Oh GODS! More Annabeth, please!" Thalia moaned loudly as Annabeth's tongue lapped at her wetness, penetrating deep inside of her, as the rest of her pleasure-spot ground against her face. She was amazingly aware of Annabeth's hands on her behind, and she was amazingly loving it.

Annabeth's tongue plunged deeper, and started moving faster. She soon stumbled upon a very good find...

"Oh gods... I can't last much longer.." Thalia whimpered as Annabeth's tongue assaulted her clit, clenching down softly, and swirling around it.

"Annabeth...!" Thalia cried out, exploding in a rush of pleasure that coursed through her entire body.

"Mmm, tasty." Annabeth grinned as she lapped up the flowing juices. "I can't wait to do that again soon." She said, placing a kiss on the warm, pink bud, causing Thalia to shudder in delight.

"But for now, it's my turn." Annabeth stated warmly, and Thalia realized for the first time Annabeth still had her clothes on.

"Now now Wise Girl, we need to get something straight here." Thalia started, pulling Annabeth's face up to hers. "It's polite to be naked yourself if you're going to force it upon others," Grinning, she lunged at Annabeth's mouth with her own, passion bubbling in her chest as she captured those dark red lips, thrusting her tongue between them.

Annabeth moaned in what could only be called agreement.

Thalia took the opportunity to start tugging off Annabeth's skirt, already leaving her bare from the waist down. Unlike her own, Annabeth's sweet-spot had a small patch of hair above it, neatly decorating it with a small landing-strip look.

Amazing.

"Tell me why we never did this before again?" Thalia asked, shoving her hands down against Annabeth's warm, welcoming pussy, stroking it needily.

"I honestly have no idea... Ohhh, yes, right there..." Annabeth moaned out, her hand groping her own breast through her shirt, running her nipple through her fingers.

"Annabeth, that's my job..." Thalia gently removed Annabeth's hand, inviting a small whimper at the lack of stimulation. Annabeth's hips started slowly pushing into Thalia's fingers, working out a good rhythm.

Thalia took the opportunity to quickly pull off Annabeth's shirt, and for the second surprise relating to these matters; Annabeth wasn't wearing a bra.

"God Annabeth, you're so perfect.." Thalia praised as she immediately latched her mouth onto one of Annabeth's bright pink nipples, grabbing the other one roughly and squeezing. She didn't separate her other hand from Annabeth's pleasure-hole though.

"I could.. Say the same... Gods!... About you, Thalia.. You're beautiful.. And perfect.." Annabeth stuttered out, her face red with pleasure and intensity.

"Mmm, thank you sweety... I think it's time I repaid the favor." Thalia smirked, wasting no time to pull her hand out of Annabeth's pussy, she dragged her cute, tight butt upwards, seeing as Annabeth was still on top of her, so that her pussy was right above her. She gripped Annabeth from behind, holding her still, and plunged in with her tongue, covering every part of the already-wet pussy in front of her with her saliva.

"God Thalia, yes!" Annabeth moaned as her hips jerked down onto Thalia's face. She ground herself hard into Thalia, resting her hands on the bedframe to support her as her hips rocked into the face who's tongue was deep inside of her, her blonde hair swinging side to side as the speed of her thrusts picked up.

"Thalia... Please don't stop... Or take this wrongly... But I love you... Ever since I was younger... You saved me multiple times... You risked your life for me... Then you came back and were my age... I wanted to ravage you right then and there, if you hadn't been dying, I probably would've..." Annabeth stuttered out, and then moaned.

Thalia's heart raced at this news, her chest bursting with emotion. Her eyes teared up with happiness, shining in the darkness before she closed them. She picked up her efforts, and rapidly licked and sucked at Annabeth's clit.

"Thalia.. It's coming... I'm coming... Right now!" Annabeth moaned before her juices flowed out onto Thalia's lips and cheeks, and of course into her mouth, she collapsed onto the bed.

Oh no..

She hadn't meant to tell Thalia her feelings...

Oh shit...

Why did she do that! She'd be lucky if Thalia didn't hate her now, nevertheless want to do this ever again.. She couldn't believe she'd fucked this up. Tears were rolling down her eyes soon, and continued harder when Thalia moved her hips out of the way to get up. Most likely she wouldn't come back. Most likely she'd just driven away the love of her life.

"Thalia..." She whispered sadly, choking on her own tears, and hiding her face in the covers.

"Annabeth, you don't need to cry, I know I couldn't have been that bad." Thalia murmured into her ear as she pressed her naked body into Annabeth's back, wrapping her legs around the slightly younger girl.

"You mean you don't.. Hate me?" Annabeth asked softly.

"I could never hate you, dear... Why would I?" Thalia smiled sadly against her back, snuggling in, squeezing the young girl below her.

"I told you I loved you... I thought you'd think I was disgusting or something..."

"Nope. By the way, Wise Girl," Thalia planted a soft lingering kiss on Annabeth's smooth back.

"I love you too." She finished, smiling against the smooth skin. Annabeth slowly turned her body around in Thalia's arms.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes." Thalia answered without hesitation.

"God, Thalia, I really do love you..." Annabeth smiled brightly and pulled Thalia to her, wrapping her arms around the other girl's bare figure tightly, their bodies pressed against the other intimately as they were about to fall asleep together, blankets strewn about them.

"I'm sorry it took so long to realize my love for you, Annabeth... It's really strong..." Thalia delivered a chaste kiss to Annabeth's lips.

"I'm glad you did, I'm sorry for not trying this earlier, it's worth it, you're sexy as hell," Annabeth winked.

"Right back at you, Wise Girl." Thalia said with a grin. They wrapped a blanket around the both of them, and fell asleep clutching each other tightly.


End file.
